planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
May 20th, 2014 Patch
__NOEDITSECTION__ Cert Window Cert screen has been replaced by the Nano-Cycler (Implant) screen. Leadership certs can be found in the Social screen. Class certs can be found in the Classes screen. Implants *Soldiers can now augment their battle prowess by equipping combat implants. *Implants are slotted in custom loadouts *Implants are occasionally awarded to soldiers as they earn experience. *Implants can also be requisitioned with Certification Points or Station Cash via Implant Packs in the Depot *Implants are powered by the Implant Power Core, which uses energy to power their effects *When energy is completely depleted, implant effects are lost until energy is replenished *Implant energy is replenished by using Chargers *Chargers are occasionally awarded to soldiers as they earn experience *Chargers can also be requisitioned with Certification Points or Station Cash in the Depot *There are three tiers of implants - the higher the tier, the more powerful the implant! *Soldiers can now use the new Nano-Cycler to break down unwanted implants and create new implants *The Nano-Cycler is accessed from the main menu *Nano-Cycler instructions can be found in its help menu New Weapons New Combat Medic Assault Rifles *NC-9 A-Tross **The NC's A-Tross was created as the ultimate in heavy-hitting, long-range assault rifles. Featuring a 30-round magazine and an overclocked propulsion coil firing a high-damage projectile, the A-Tross can drop targets at even distant ranges. *TORQ-9 **The Terran Operations Rifle is a favorite amongst TR who feel at home with an all-around performer. Deadly accurate with fast reload assists for its 40 round magazine, the TORQ-9's versatility and ease of use make it a solid choice in combat. *Terminus VX-9 **The Vanu's shadowy VX Labs launched the Terminus VX-9 shortly after joining the war. Engineered with advanced cooling systems that allow for its high rate of fire, the Terminus allows users to hold their ground at close-to-medium ranges. New Common Pool Shotgun *NS Baron G5 **Nanite Systems' first attempts into close-range weaponry resulted in the powerful Baron G5. The tube fed Baron is able to put down targets at longer ranges than typical shotguns thanks to its narrow choke. Medic Updates *Combat Medics can now use Battle rifles (Warden, AMR-66, and Eidolon VE33) for their primary weapon. *Combat Medic now has access to the Adrenaline Pump certification in their suit slot. *Triage now heals allies who are outside of the vehicle if they are within 5 meters. *Heal Grenades **Heal rate increased from 60 hp per second to 100 hp per second **Detonate time is now faster, from 3 to 2 seconds **Increased heal range to 10 meters *Fixed last two ranks of the medic’s default heal ability regening the timer during use, causing active duration to be inconsistent. All ranks of the medic ability now match the cert upgrade descriptions. *The last cert rank of the medic’s default ability now adds +1 meter to the ability range. New Cosmetic Laser Sights New colored laser sights are now available for the NS-44 Commissioner, NS-357 Underboss, and their black and gold variants. They can be found under the Rail loadout for each weapon. Howling Pass to NS Material Storage Update The road from Howling Pass to NS Material Storage has been adjusted. The choke point along that road has been vastly shortened, large fields have been added for fierce tank battles, and secure parking spots have been added for Sunderers. All together this should make fighting along this stretch much more fun! Decoy Grenades *Decoy grenades now place false firing indicators on enemy minimaps. *Updated decoy grenade audio to match recent weapon audio changes. Flash & Harasser Handling *With some code changes we've made over the last few updates, we've updated the handling on the Flash. The Flash should grip the ground a lot better and be less likely to spin out and a *little* less likely to flip. It is still possible to do both but it should be under more extreme circumstances. *We've also enabled these changes on the Harasser, but without any tuning modifications. So the Harasser is using the new code but there shouldn't really be any noticeable difference. Gameplay Improvements *Large outposts have Galaxy access now, if there are aircraft available. *Lightning tanks are now available at all vehicle terminals. *Reduced Sunderer deploy exclusion to 65 meters. *Spawning Harassers at The Crown is much safer now. *Revised explosion audio to help with too much low frequency buildup during gameplay and allow other things to audibly cut through. Explosions now play different sounds for close (0-250 meters) and distant (beyond 250 meters). *Added an extra magazine to the VS Zenith VX-5 carbine for a total capacity of 210, which is consistent with other carbines. Misc *The ping meter on the leaderboard has been replaced with a more accurate Network Quality status. *If your Network Quality is low you will now be warned on your HUD. Bugs Fixed *Many client crash fixes *Dual-75 Duster should no longer display magazine size certifications in the VR zone. *The NS Vandal can now be trialed. *The magazine now falls out of NS Vandal on reload. *Polish to 3rd person reload animations for the Vandal. *Fixed a broken Reaver Tiger Fin skinning issue. *Fixed Sunderer attachments, Boar Grill, Bull Grill, Duskbuster Headlights, Fogbreach Headlights, and Retro Grill to not have camo on non-camo Sunderers. *Updated tooltip on scout radars to mention they detect player movement. They have functioned this way for quite some time. *Your loadout should no longer be reverted to slot 1 when you log out. *Sniper scopes should no longer pop when entering and exiting ADS. *Fixed a ton of animation bugs for things like off hands clipping into weapons to reload animations not playing correctly. *Fixed a bunch of geometry bugs all over the world. There should be far less inescapable pits, floating bushes, shields sticking through walls, and busted stairs. *Deployed Sunderers can no longer be moved by other vehicles. (We are looking at you Mr. I use the Magrider as a bulldozer). *Semi-auto weapons will now show the correct rate of fire when looking at weapon stats. *Shotguns now highlight pellet spread correctly when comparing them. The weapon with the lower spread is green and the higher spread is red. *Fixed the LC2 Lynx carbine showing the icon for the old model if it wasn't owned. *The primary turret on the Vanguard should no longer twitch when viewing from the top gunner position. *Auraxium medals can now be earned on the Hades, Nemesis, Hawk and Crow. *Pulsar C medals and ribbons have been fixed. *Many incorrect medal names have been fixed. Sorry, you don’t really have Auraxium in Female VO Pack, and your Shredder is not a Bulldog. *The Anti-Vehicle MANA Turret now has a ribbon. *Fixed Phantom VA23, KSR-35, and Impetus rifles jumping during the recoil animations. *Backseat passengers in the Harasser can now be seen reloading. *Fixed pump-action shotguns sometimes not playing reload animations if empty. Category:Patches